The PROsIT Project seeks to promote the use of patient-reported outcomes (PROs) for HIV-infected patients in clinical settings by developing and commercializing a comprehensive, practical and integrated system for PROs management with cross-discipline efforts. In Phase I, we successfully implemented and pilot-tested an IRT-based adaptive PROs assessment engine supporting secure access from both web and phones. Patient and physician surveys showed strong support for our system usability and usefulness, providing early evidence of the commercial viability of our product. Based on our original long-term goals and the lessons learned from the Phase I effort, our specific Phase II aims are to: 1) allow the PROsIT System be accessible from Tablet PCs and PDAs; 2) build an HIV-focused item bank; 3) add multi-lingual support to the PROsIT System; 4) assess the value and the practicality of using the PROsIT System in clinical practice; and 5) publish our study results in peer-reviewed journals. The end result of this project will be a generic multi-platform, multi-lingual adaptive survey system and an HIV-focused item bank that could help promote the use of PROs in routine clinical setting. The study results will also further the understanding of the value of PROs in improving patient care. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]